Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection
Nocturne of Recollection, em Japônes, Akumajō Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasōkyoku (悪魔城ドラキュラX：追憶の夜想曲) é um drama de rádio disponivel na internet apenas em idioma japonês que ocorre logo após os eventos de Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Foi originalmente parte do programa Castlevania: Radio Chronicle que foi transmitido pela rádio da Internet da Konami Station (Estalçao Konami). Foi lançado em CD em março de 2010. História Capitulo 1: Conspiração A história começa um ano após os acontecimentos de Symphony of the Night em 1798, quando uma jovem foi atacada por um vampiro. Maria Renard insistiu para viver com Alucard no interior da Transilvânia, mas mesmo assim, apesar das tentativas de Maria para tentar desenvolver qualquer relação, ele se manteve frio e distante em relação a ela. O damipro sonha com seu encontro com Lyudmil no passado, um jovem de 22 anos que era seu valete depois de ser acusado de traição por humanos ao tentar ajudar Lisa, mãe de Alucard que foi queimada na fogueira.há 350 anos. O sonho é interrompido por Maria que briga com Alucard pois ele sempre a mantém afastada e não fala sobre sí mesmo. Alucard, aborrecido com a cena de Maria, então invoca seu imp para conversar com ela e distraí-la em seu lugar, e ambos acabam insultando Maria sobre seus dotes culinários. Furiosa, ela sai da casa. Capitulo 2: Presságio Um pouco mais tarde, dois caçadores de vampiros chamados Cyril e Alexis chegam à cidade procurando criar uma misteriosa poção capaz de dizimar criaturas da noite. É revelado que o pai de Cyril pediu a Richter para matar a sua filha, mas o pedido não é concebido. Uma carta é entregue Richter. Neste, o Belmont explica Maria as mulheres estão sendo atacadas por um vampiro e as pistas a levar para a cidade onde Maria Renard e Alucard estão alojados. Ele não é suspeito de atacar os assassinos, mas sim a carta alerta que algo estranho pode acontecer. Richter fica desconfiada e preocupado com Maria, mas decide confiar em em Alucard. Enquanto caminhava pela aldeia, Maria encontra Cyril e Alexis, que alertam sobre os ataques do vampiro misterioso, mas que asseguram. Em seguida, Maria conhece Magnus, alguém que conhece bem Alucard; a criatura alada provoca e acusa o dampiro de ser o autor dos assassatos. Maria não acredita, Magnus cria uma Ilusão em que o Filho de Drácula se alimenta do sangue de uma inocente para abalar a fé de Maria, insinuado as verdadeiras intenções de Alucard em relação a qualquer jovem. Ele avisa que ela deve ter cuidado com Alucard. Maria se prepara para lugar, mas Magnus, evita a batalha, prometendo que eles se encontrariam em breve. Capitulo 3: Caçador De volta para casa, Maria pergunta a Alucard sobre Magnus, o dampiro pergunta se ela quer saber o que realmente aconteceu, apreensiva ela recusa, pois estava abaloda pelas acusações de Magnus, ela deseja boa-noite a Alucard, que como de costume a deixa solitária. Ansiosa ela finalmente resolveu jogar cartas na manha seguinte, mas Alucard se prepara para sair em busca de Magnus com seu pequeno criado. Ela pretende se juntar, mas o dampiro se recusa, indicando o grande perigo que o incubus representa, Alucard não quer ser responsável por ela, mas Maria o lembra de que ela também é uma valente caçadora de vampiros e pode ajudar em batalha. Explodindo acaba pedindo-lhe explicações sobre as acusações de Magnus. Maria está preparada para acreditar em sua palavra, mas Alucard a ignora novamente e não diz nada. Maria finalmente sai corredo da casa, e Alucard, indiferente, a deixa partir dizendo para o seu servo que ela deve fazer às suas próprias escolhas e que estão o foco agora é buscar Magnus. Enquanto isso, Cyril e Alexis encontram um homem para quem fazem propaganda de sua poção milagrosa. O homem fica impressionado quando os seus dois interlocutores se clamam caçadores de vampiros. Alexis, em seguida, percebe a pessoa com quem conversavam portava o chicote Assasino de vampiros e reconhece que estão falando com Richter Belmont. Richter os convence a desistir dessa carreira perigosa. Em outro lugar, Magnus acorda Lyudmil, que anseia por sangue humano. Um flashback interrompe a cena; "Alucard and seu valete em um jardim do antigo castleva, rodeados de flores queLisa amava. Lyudmil explica ao seu mestre que os homens do país tem uma tradição de fazer coroas e oferecer-lhe a donzelas como símbolos de seu amor por eles, e até mesmo pediu-lhe para ensiná-lo a fazer. De volta ao presente, Alucard e o Imo finalmente encontram Magnus. O dampiro questionou o de suas intenções e o segundo explica que ele só quer fazê-lo abrir os olhos à sua natureza verdadeira e cria uma ilusão na qual ele pede a ela para beber o sangue de Lyudmil, Alucard e consegue quebrar o feitiço, embora estivesse abalado. Magnus então promete reviver outras cenas do passado e parte. Capitulo 4: Poção Mágica ''' Arrependida do comportamento impulsiva, Maria quer ajudar Alucard. Ela encontra Cyril e Alexis em seu caminho e os dois homens tentam convencer-la a ir para casa. Ela finalmente revela-se como pertencente ao clã Belmont e caçadora de vampiros, mas eles tira sarro da cara dela. Maria tenta ver a poção que eles carregava, mas os homens se recusam, um jovem não tem escolha e insiste, tentando agarrar o liquido, resultando no pote caindo no chão e quebrando. Maria desmaia, sob a influência do produto liberado. Enquanto isso, Richter Belmont visita Alucard e discute os eventos recentes o encorajando a refletir sobre as mudanças, palavras que o Alucard leva em consideração. Maria consegue chegar na casa, e Richter fica feliz em ver a boa saúde, mas pede que ele descanse mais. A jovem diz que está bem, exceto que ela não sente mais presença dos espíritos animais que costumam lhe acompanhar. Alucard diz que ela não deveria mais interferir e parte. Richter o alcança para questionar sobre suas palavras e o dampiro diz a ele que a Maria está em perigo ao seu lado. O Belmont então promete cuidar o de Maria antes de encontrar Magnus e partir. Alucard continua a busca por seu inimigo ... '''Capitulo 5: Lembranças Perturbado, Cyril vem ao encontro de Richter para dizer que Alexis desapareceu e ele acha que uma criatura alada foi vista em um sonho é a possível responsável. O experiente caçador de Vampiros explica que essa criatura é Magnus e decide ir procurá-lo. Alucard e o Imp ainda não encontraram o incubo. A Richter e oCyril, eventualmente o encontram, Alexis entra na cena com Lyudmil como companhia, para surpresa de Alucard. Richter acaba entendendo que o antigo servo e amigo de Alucard que é responsável pelos assassinatos na cidade, e Cyril entende também é ele quem assassou a irmã! Ele tenta se jogar uma poção no vampira, mas o ataque é ineficaz, o que desarma o jovem. Magnus então e revela que foi quem desfez a composição da poção no sonho. Alucard questiona o incubus sobre os planos e o motivo da presença de Lyudmil. Lyudmil atacou dos humanos enquanto Magnus enfrentou Alucard. Alucard mergulha em devaneio. Ele é transportado para a cena em que o dampiro implora Lyudimil para não morrer derramando lágrimas até que Magnus aparece e tenta fazer Alucard sucumbir ao beijo do vampiro para salvar seu servo e amigo. Lyudmil pede a seu mestre para deixá-lo morrer e lembra a vontade de proteger Lisa , lembrando ela pediu a Alucard para não odiar os homens. Magnus continua sua tortura mental n que luta com todas as suas forças para não se tornar como seu pai. Enquanto isso, Maria está à procura de Alucard 'Capitulo 6: Contra Ataque' A luta entre Lyudmil e Richter continua e enquanto Magnus tortura mentalmente Alucard. Maria chega ao local e tenta ajudar seus companheiros A jovem tenta ajudar o dampiro a se livrar das lembranças malignas, mas a incubo lança um feitiço. Uma aura luminosa acaba por envolver-la: Maria recupera seus poderes de convocação. Alucard se pede-lhe desculpas por tela subestimado, e ela responde que ele pode contar com ele! Por sua parte, Lyudmil recupera seus sentidos, percebe que ele foi manipulado por Magnus e se volta contra ele, mas o incubus da um golpe ruim em retaliação. Alexis parece estar em estado crítico com Cyril impotente ao seu lado, mas pode dizer Richter destruir com garras, mas Richter consegue confrontar Magnus o enfraquecendo. Com nimigo agora enfraquecido, Belmont pede a Alucard que acabe com ele de uma vez por todas. Lyudmil então chama seu antigo companheiro de dar seu último suspiro. Ele pede desculpas a por tudo o que aconteceu por sua culpa, enquanto Alucard pede desculpas por não ser capaz de salvá-lo novamente. Lyudmil promete que ele sempre ficará ao seu lado e eventualmente parte enquanto seu interlocutor diz adeus Capitulo 7: Coroa de Flores Richter então anuncia sua partida para seus amigos e jura retornar se necessário. Cyril e Alexis, reecuperados, se juntam a eles. Richter Belmont promete aos dois que eles vai se lembrar e que eles vão se encontrar novamente um dia para poder medir um ao outro, e então parte a cavalo. Apesar da natureza aparentemente grotesca de tal declaração, Maria sorri dizendo que Cyril e Alexis têm grande potencial e podem bem um dia superar o clã Belmont. Antes de partir para sempre, Richter pergunta a sua irmã mais nova se ela tem certeza de sua escolha, e Maria reafirma sua promessa em voz alta. O Imp pergunta se seu mestre precisa de seus serviços, mas Alucard o deixa partir para outras ocupações. Quando todos partem, Alucard percebe que eles estão perto das flores brancas que sua mãe tanto amava. Alucard lamenta não ter aceitado a oferta de seu antigo amigo há cerca de 350 anos para aprender a fazer uma coroa de flores, e compara a frágilidade humana com o comentário de Maria sobre as flores " Alguém poderia esmagá-las se não tiver cuidado. Elas são bem agrupados e excepcionalmente bonitas", implicando que Maria e todos humanos também são frágeis e efêmeros. Ele então questiona Maria porque ela ainda queria ficar, e ela responde que quer estar lá para apoiá-lo porque sente que ele precisa dela, e isso é suficiente para fazê-la feliz. Então, enquanto Alucard finalmente resolve falar algo sobre seu passado, Maria responde que não deseja mais saber sobre o que passou e que prefere que ele fale com ela sobre outras coisas, como o que ele gosta de comer por exemplo para ela poder melhorar seus dotes culinários, por exemplo! Então, ele suspira profundamente, demonstrando estar aborrecido com o comentário bobo de Maria. Personagens * Alucard, interpretado por Mamoru Miyano * Lyudmil interpretado por Masaya Matsukaze * Richter Belmont, interpretado por Shinichiro Miki * Maria Renard, interpretada por Miyu Matsuki * Magnus, interpretado por Masaya Matsukaze * Cyril, interpretado por Tatsuhisa Suzuki * Alexis, interpretado por Daisuke Namikawa * Imp, fiel servo demoniaco de Alucard Informações técnicas Supervisionado por Koji Igarashi com diálogos assinados por Asari Yamazaki, música de Michir Yamane diretamente do jogo de 32 bits e ilustrado por Kagero Usuba. Toda a história foi compilada em CD desde março de 2010 e dividida em sete capítulos, mas nota que o último deles (o epílogo) não foi transmitido pela internet inicialmente. O nome deste drama em portugês é Castlevania: Noturno da Recoleção (ou às vezes até Noturno da Reminiscência).Categoria:Música Categoria:Radiodrama